Lluvia y recuerdos
by Buubu-chan
Summary: Es mi primer one-shot...un sasuxsaku ADVERTENCIA:contiene información del manga ; weno está especialmente dedicado a los que llevan el manga al día entren y lean es corto xo no se olviden de los rewiers! FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Si hubiesen llegado a tiempo, sólo un poco antes q Tobi… Podrían haberlo traído de vuelta. Debería volver a Konoha como un victorioso vengador de su clan. Por fin viviría feliz y enterraría el pasado que durante tanto tiempo le persiguió…**

**No era ese el futuro que quería Itachi para su hermano??. Dedicar el resto de su existencia a recuperar a sus amigos, restaurar su clan y disfrutar de la paz?.**

**Pero Madara o Tobi como lo queráis llamar tenía que estropearlo todo. Su único objetivo en la vida era ver Konoha destruida a sus pies poco le importa corromper el alma de Sasuke… Empujándolo a un extraño suicidio, vengarse de lo único que tenía en su miserable vida, su hogar.**

**Podrá Naruto ver lo que se le viene en cima? Tener que detener a su mejor amigo a costa de matarlo si era necesario, por proteger a Konoha? Itachi no dejó ningún cabo suelto y se lo advirtió. Pero me gustaría saber hasta que punto Sasuke ha perdido la noción de la realidad y seguirá creyendo hasta la última palabra de la versión manipulada de Madara. Será capaz de matar a sangre fría (como Madara y su hermano) a lo que más quiere?.**

**Después de hacerme todas estas preguntas y suponer otras tantas… me vino la inspiración D y este es el resultado, es algo que me gustaría que pasase (es poco probable) en los próximos capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten ;)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

El equipo Takara se había movido en dirección a Konoha para recabar información y trazar el plan de destrucción. Se mantenían a varios kilómetros, una distancia para no ser descubiertos.

El grupo que había intentado llegar hasta Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha. Se les asignaron nuevas misiones formando grupos distintos. Tsunade decidió darle a Sakura una misión por primera vez individual, se mantuvo en secreto para que Naruto no se opusiese y decidiese acompañarla ya que debía retomar sus entrenamientos si quería tener alguna posibilidad contra Sasuke.

La misión no era peligrosa en si, pero para cumplir tenía que alejarse bastante de la aldea y tardaría varios días en volver, quizás una semana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era el segundo día que había pasado desde su llegada al "campamento base". Estaba atardeciendo, Sasuke "dormía" en lo alto de un árbol alejado de los demás miembros del equipo. Los recuerdos del pasado venían a su mente por las noches con más intensidad desde la muerte de su hermano. Apenas pudo dormir en los días posteriores al día de su venganza.

- tsk…

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco, mirando los trozos de cielo entre el espesor de las hojas. Esa noche llovería y abría truenos... igual podía aprovechar y practicar su nueva técnica…pensó animándose un poco.

De pronto sintió le leve presencia de un chakra. Se puso de pie y cerró los ojos, le era extrañamente familiar, si… no podía ser otro que el de … ella. Empezó a saltar de rama en rama tan rápido que el ojo humano apenas le podía seguir el ritmo.

Se estaba alejando, posiblemente le habría detectado y quería evitarle, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida como para que se escapase de él… quizá comenzaría su venganza contra Konoha con ella. Sonrió interiormente y notó que se había detenido. Ocultó su chakra sintiendo que se aproximaba cada vez más.

Se posó en una rama sigilosamente y la observó. Estaba sola e indefensa… de pie en medio de un claro. Miraba hacia arriba, se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas desmayada. El joven no lo pensó ni un segundo y la sujetó antes de que se diese contra el suelo.

Un trueno retumbó en la noche cada vez mas oscura e iluminó el rostro de la chica. Ahí estaba el, de nuevo la había protegido sin pensar y eso le hizo ver que no podría matarla… a ella no.

- Sakura…- susurró.

La posó en el suelo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a mojarlo todo, se quedó mirándola pasmado y rememorando inevitablemente la noche en la que abandonó la aldea. Una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza… TE QUIERO MAS QUE A NADA!!.

Algo se movió cortando la trayectoria de la lluvia y para cuando se dio cuenta, ambos estaban de lado con un kunai y una katana en respectivos cuellos.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado?? Se maldijo por bajar la guardia de esa manera mientras miraba hacia su ex compañera de equipo. Pasaban los segundos en esta posición con los cuerpos aun en tensión. Sasuke entendía hasta cierto punto su reacción, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

Por su parte Sakura no podía estar en peor situación, el cansancio la había extenuado hasta desmayarse, respiraba con dificultad y no tenía chakra, menos para pelear con el… si seguía viva era un milagro. No le podía mirar a la cara aunque el la estaba mirando, el pelo rosa le tapaba el rostro empapandose con la lluvia.

- Sasuke-kun.

- ………

- Arigatou.

Y acto seguido mientras retiraba su kunai del cuello, apartaba la katana del suyo con la mano sin tocar el filo. Pasó a su lado sin mas pero su camino fue interrumpido por los sharingam que se clavaban en ella como puñales.

- Porqué piensas que no te voy a matar?

- No entiendo porqué querrías matar a alguien que ya lo está. No tiene mucho sentido.- Lo dijo sin mirarle aún, simplemente no podía. Le temblaba el cuerpo pero su voz sonó extrañamente serena.

- …

Comenzaba a cansarse de sus silencios, la rabia y el despecho se apoderaron de ella.

- No quieres matarme? Pues hazlo de una vez y deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas!!

Esta vez si le devolvió la mirada. Porqué dudaba? lo había intentado con Naruto

… No soportaba su forma de mirarla, parecía odio y eso la torturaba profundamente.

- Pllaff

El impacto en la parte izquierda de su rostro desplazó su cara al otro lado. Le había dado una bofetada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos en cascada, ni por un segundo pensó que le haría eso. Tocó su dolorida cara y no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente.

- Vaya… eso no te ha gustado, pero no son motivos suficientes verdad!?

Ella no se iba quedarse con los brazos cruzados y también le dio una bofetada, que él no esquivó. Sasuke por un momento pareció desconcertado. Sakura iba a darle otra bofetada cuando fue detenida bruscamente, le había cogido de la muñeca.

- PRETENDES QUE TE MATE?!

- ES QUE NO ESTÁ CLARO??

- Y ENTONCES PORQUÉ DICES QUE ESTAS MUERTA!!

- TU ME MATASTE CUANDO TE FUISTE!! ACABA LO QUE EMPEZASTE Y DEJA DE TORTURARME!!

- TE DIJE QUE ME OLVIDASES!!

- CREES QUE NO LO INTENTE?! LLEVO INTENTÁNDOLO 3 AÑOS!!

Se quedó mirándola fríamente siempre le sacaba de quicio, ella había dejado de llorar y los dos respiraban entrecortadamente por la subida de adrenalina. Sakura miró de nuevo al suelo. Estaba tan aturdida que no pensaba con claridad pero tenía que preguntárselo…

- Porqué no volviste cuando terminaste tu venganza??... supongo que fue porque te sentiste mas vacío y solo que nunca no?? te da vergüenza admitirlo…

- …

- Sasuke-kun onegai si vuelves serás perdonado, cumpliste con tu objetivo, pensaba que después de eso…

- CALLATÉ!!

Lo miró asustada y no pudo reaccionar rápido, Sasuke la agarraba del cuello fuertemente aunque podía seguir respirando. Se observaron durante unos segundos que parecieron años, el tiempo se había rentalizado en sus ojos. Sakura desvió la mirada no quería que la viese llorar de nuevo.

-Quiero que te des cuenta de una cosa: Konoha es lo único que te queda, todo lo que tuviste en el pasado sigue inerte, esperando tu regreso…-Sasuke aumentó la presión de su mano sobre la suave piel, haciendo que su voz se transformara en un susurro, sus lágrimas empezaron a mojar junto con la lluvia su mano- …la venganza y el odio destruyeron a la persona que mas amaba, un destino del que no le pude salvar. Esos sentimientos te ayudaron a sobrevivir, pero no a vivir, por eso nunca valoraste las cosas buenas que te rodearon…- Le soltó y le dio la espalda, no quería seguir escuchando- …Ahora que te he vuelto ha ver, he perdido toda esperanza de que vayas a cambiar. Así que lo haré yo por ti … te odiaré tanto que la próxima vez que te vea no dudaré en matarte…

Pasó a su lado y se alejó caminando como si fuese un cuerpo sin vida. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, la… la estaba perdiendo si ella no creía en él quién lo haría??Sentía impotencia y rabia.

La alcanzó y la abrazó por detrás fuertemente. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al contacto. El se acercó a su rostro.

- Si es esa tu decisión… entonces… déjame ver las cosas buenas que no he sabido ver en ti…

Apretó más el abrazo aplastando los pechos contra sus brazos. La lluvia arreciaba cada vez con mas fuerza y los rayos resonaban cada poco iluminando la cara de asombro de Sakura.

**La continuación… la he dejado en suspense no la tengo mu clara pero espero que me digan si les gusto porfa!! Y a ver si adivinan por donde van a ir las cosas me encantaría saber sus predicciones y weno si alguien conoce algun foro donde poder hablar del anime o del manga pues mejor!! Dejen un saludo aunq sea no cuesta nada y me harán feliz )**

**BEKA-SAN**


	2. Chapter 2

Apretó más el abrazo aplastando los pechos contra sus brazos. La lluvia arreciaba cada vez con mas fuerza y los rayos resonaban cada poco iluminando la cara de asombro de Sakura.

Su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Sasuke como si su cabeza fuese una habitación vacía, donde nunca dejaba de sonar el eco, pero no asimilaba la información, algo fallaba.

- C-Como?? Crees que puedes jugar conmigo de esta manera??

Se zafó de aquel abrazo que le empezaba a angustiar sobre manera y se dio la vuelta para descifrar la respuesta en su oscura mirada. Sabía que no pronunciaría ningún sonido aun así ansiaba su contestación… y al no ver nada, la aglomeración de sentimientos y sensaciones contrarias empezaron a hacer mella en su manera de actuar. El miedo a su respuesta, le llenó por dentro y si era demasiado fría y cruel como para no poder resistir el dolor?? Decidió retroceder temblorosa alejándose cuidadosamente de él, prefería no saberla.

El joven Uchiha se limitó a observarla, no le agradaba su reacción y tampoco la de ella. Porqué estaba actuando así? Porqué se asustaba y le temía? Porqué le importaba lo que pensase? No había entendido su "indirecta"? y entonces… recordó lo ingenua e inocente que podía llegar a ser. Comprendió que lo había mal interpretado, pero no pasa nada se dijo, se lo aclararía de un modo más directo si era necesario.

Aprovechando el lento retroceso de la muchacha, la estampó no muy delicadamente contra el tronco del árbol más cercano haciendo que cayese más agua de las ramas y mojándolos mas si era posible.

La besó con rudeza y la kuniochi se quedó petrificada, cada vez entendía menos, aquello era completamente irracional. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte que resonaba en sus tímpanos y apenas le dejaba oír como la lluvia chocaba contra sus cuerpos.

Sus labios eran apresados por los suyos y el frío y húmedo contacto le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Sasuke aplastaba ligeramente a la chica entre el tronco y su propio cuerpo. Quería profundizar el beso pero ella apenas había respirado sin moverse y sentía su mirada clavad en él. Separó su boca de ella y abrió los ojos lo que vio simplemente hundió su hombría hasta límites insospechados. Aquellos ojos jade le miraban atónitos y aterrorizados? Había perdido el control de sus actos y se descubrió deseándola como no había deseado a nadie en su vida.

Demasiada soledad durante los últimos años, en lo más profundo de él y de cualquier otro que fuese un ser humano deseamos sentirnos amados y ella era la única que lo había demostrado realmente. Si le dejaba de querer, no quería ni plantearse como se viviría sin ser nadie. Ella le hacía sentir muchas veces persona porque le quería y eso solo podía suceder si el era algo más que un simple vengador. Por eso se lo había agradecido, el día que se marchó? Inconscientemente sabía que era por eso, pero reconocerlo era algo que nunca se dignaría a hacer.

Desvió su mirada hacia abajo, la expresión de sus ojos le dolió tanto como los recuerdos de una masacre. No había esperanza para él definitivamente ya no lo quería como antes. Se separó completamente de Sakura. Siempre controlando sus sentimientos y evitando cualquier tipo de aprecio para protegerse de situaciones así y al final siempre acababa igual… arrepintiéndose de todo.

Dos manos lo agarraron por el empapado haori. Volvió su cara lentamente, la shinobi temblaba descontroladamente y mantenía la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido para impedir que salieran sus gordas lágrimas.

- L-lo siento yo… yo no quiero que te vayas… otra vez…

Dio un paso la distancia que les separaba y juntó de nuevo su cuerpo con el joven Uchiha en un abrazo. Levantó la mirada al sentir que no la rechazaba y escrutó las piedras de onix, por un instante creyó ver alivio en su mirada. Le sonrió no podía ser más feliz estaba abrazándolo a fin de cuentas no?.

Sasuke se quedó embobado ante aquellos apetitosos labios que se curvaban en una bella sonrisa, mantener la serenidad y la compostura en ese momento era algo prácticamente imposible. Lentamente temiendo por su rechazo acercó su rostro. Sakura al ver un poco de indecisión en él fue mas decidida y rápidamente posó sus suaves labios, en los suyos.

El joven sonrió internamente, ingenua si era pero ya no era tan vergonzosa… Pasó sus manos por su estrecha cintura y la abrazó, ella los cambió de posición y rodeó su cuello con los suyos.

Se daban pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios, tanteando el terreno. Pero el joven Uchiha había perdido toda indecisión y era bastante impaciente, quería profundizar en ella. Le mordió el labio inferior esperando que dejase mas espacio y dándole tiempo para respirar. Su estrategia funcionó y se abrió paso con la lengua.

Era un sabor agridulce y exótico aunque estaba mezclado con la sal de antiguas lagrimas. La mente de Sakura se dejaba llevar, pensar estaba de más, solo deseaba que ese momento durase eternamente y que no tuviese la necesidad vital de respirar por no tener que deshacer esa unión.

Era verdad… tenía toda la razón, que diferente hubiese sido su vida, que diferente sería el, si su estúpida venganza no se interpusiese entre los dos… Si al menos hubiese dado una oportunidad a lo que se le había entregado, sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero ahora esta pagando por descontado lo que dejó atrás.

La kunoichi besaba suavemente su cuello mojado por la lluvia, mientras Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda, pero no atinaba demasiado bien por los respingos que aquellos besos le producían.

Cogió de nuevo sus muñecas, pero esta vez más delicadamente y le obligo a apoyarse de nuevo en el tronco del árbol con las manos sobre la cabeza. Le correspondió a los besos en el cuello a su manera, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Sakura se estaba desesperándose y soltándose del agarre lo atrajo hacia ella, buscando sus labios de nuevo.

Empezó a bajar lentamente la cremallera de la camiseta roja, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el haori blanco. Aunque sus manos estaban ocupadas su beso apenas se deshizo. Cuando sus respectivas prendas fueron retiradas le dejó de besar, quería contemplarla…

Ahí estaba ella, no era un sueño, un producto de su imaginación para aliviar su angustiante soledad, No estaba junto a él como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si el pasado no importase. Le miraba, parecía realmente feliz, un poco desconcertada por la manera en la que la miraba. Con los labios enrojecidos y las mejillas ruborizadas, profundizando en su mirada de jade pudo divisar la paz que nunca encontró, ahí estaba sin pedir nada a cambio.

Le daba tanta vergüenza que la viese en ropa interior que no pudo evitar abrazarle para no tener que ver como la miraba. El correspondió al abrazo y acarició su delicada y suave piel como si fuese seda. Sakura no pensó nunca que le gustase tanto abrazar a alguien, era tan acogedoramente caliente y reconfortante…

Sin embargo Sasuke había bajado de las nubes… aquello estaba mal, si se dejaba llevar, acabaría…, y en caso de que lo hiciesen estaba seguro que no era ni el lugar ni mucho menos el momento adecuado. Era demasiado tarde para amarla como lo hacía ella, aunque sintiesen lo mismo. No era merecedor de esos sentimientos, algo demasiado bello para que él lo pudiese albergar en su interior.

Este momento era un motivo que les servía para no perder la esperanza. Si continuaban al final se harían daño otra vez, la vuelta hacia su propia soledad sería demasiado cruel.

Levantó su rostro y la beso, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Había tomado una decisión y como tantas veces no había vuelta atrás. La posó de nuevo en el suelo y juntó su frente a la suya.

- Es mejor así.

- …

- Sakura… arigatou.

Por que demonios le hacía eso?? Hasta cierto punto comprendía porque se marchaba. Pero oír otra vez aquellas palabras en él era demasiado… demasiado el dolor contenido.

Había dejado de llover y sus lágrimas se veían relucir en la noche, de nuevo volvía a la realidad como si hubiese estado en un extraño letargo y al chocar con ella le había dado de lleno. La angustia la rodeó de nuevo como en el pasado. Los labios le temblaban y la brisa nocturna le calaba esta lo más profundo de su ser helándola.

Verla llorar cada vez le costaba más, se odiaba por todo… y aun así mientrs se alejaba lentamente no dejó de pensar que _sólo el tiempo decidirá si al final, mi lugar está junto al tuyo o en cambio debo morir…_

**--**

**Bueno pos aki toy ,se que he tardado pero es q me mandasteis tantos reviews diciéndome que lo continuara y no lo tenía claro, pero yo tb kería, xo no sabía como... en fin soy un desastre asi q pido disculpas por el retraso q ya me empezaba a desesperar asta a mí :(**

**Si lo continué fue xq me lo pedisteis y xq había gente q aunq no me escribió ningún review ¬¬ pos añadió el fic a sus favoritos(aunq no taba terminado) o al story alert. Despues d todo tb me izo muxa ilu  
**

**Espero q os aya gustado... igual es bastante predecible nosé ya me dareis vuestra opinión o0  
**

**Por último agradecimientos a Gabriela, Carmen, Lady lathenia, Nuchan, Santalia ( q majas ;) ), y especialmente a Sherrice Adjani!! (me inspiraste d veras!! XD) y también a los anteriormente mencionados... espero q nos aya defraudado (q horror!) porque es el primero q ago... y no kería estropearlo con una mierda de final...**

**BEKA-SAN**


End file.
